


Why Dan and Phil Like Horror Movies

by lester_howell_fanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan Angst, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lester_howell_fanfics/pseuds/lester_howell_fanfics
Summary: based on this prompt from Phanesic: ‘Prompt because you need to write more: Dan and Phil (platonic) have an ongoing joke of holding hands during scary movies and sharing beds afterwards. Dan, finally realising his feelings, suddenly really wants to watch scary movies all. the. time. Have fun xx’





	

**Author's Note:**

> MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO THE BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD Phanesic for making my lazy ass write and for beta-ing this mess and for making an ending that actually worked instead of just going ‘and then they made out the end’ (she also wrote about 450-500 words of this)

‘Phiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllllllllllllllllll!’ Dan yelled, his hand plunging back into the bag of malteasers. 

‘Coming!’ 

‘Hurry up, I’ve got the Blair Witch Project loaded and ready to go!’

‘Okay. I’m here.’ Phil panted as he came through the door in the Totoro onesie with a bowl of popcorn. 

‘Are you ready to shit your pants, Philip?’

Phil winced. ‘No, but it’s Halloween and I want to be in the festive spirit so…’

‘Seriously, though, don’t shit in the Totoro onesie - I love that thing.’ Dan said, looking at his friend. 

Phil rolled his eyes. ‘Let’s watch this thing.’

Hesitantly, Dan pressed play on the scariest movie known to mankind. 

It was less than a minute into the movie when Dan felt Phil’s hand trying to find his. Dan smiled as a set of long pale fingers intertwined with his own.

Throughout the movie, Dan couldn’t concentrate on the creepy disappearing children and woods. The only thing on his mind was the feeling of Phil’s hand in his own.   
It was obvious that Phil wasn’t in the same predicament as Dan. Phil’s hand became sweatier as the movie went on, mostly coinciding with the movie’s growing tension. Dan didn’t care. He had thought about holding Phil’s hand for years. This tradition of curling up on the couch with a scary movie and cuddling in bed afterwards wasn’t helping the battle against the roaring dragon of affection for Phil. 

Suddenly, the credits were rolling. Dan turned to Phil. His eyes were wide, as if he’d just had three cups of coffee.

‘I forgot how scary The Blair Witch Project is.’ He said quietly.

Dan laughed. ‘Wow, Phil, good job.’

‘I am never leaving the house again.’ 

‘Yeah, like we ever do anyway.’

‘No, it’s you who doesn’t leave the house. I go out to get Starbucks and new toothbrushes because you forgot to add them to the Tesco online shopping.’

Dan laughed again. ‘My bed or your bed tonight, Philly?’

‘Yours because I spilt coffee all over mine this morning and the sheets are still in the wash.’

‘Phil…’ Dan shook his head as he stood up.

When Dan turned around, he heard Phil’s footsteps moving towards the kitchen. As quietly as he could, he followed. 

Without thinking, Dan began to watch Phil as he tidied the kitchen. The way he slid a little on his un-matching socks, the way he arranged the cups (which was obviously wrong) …The dark haired prince found himself watching his best friend…

‘Dan!’ Phil said, clicking his fingers in front of Dan’s face. ‘What are you doing?’

Dan was torn violently from his thoughts. He blinked quickly and looked at Phil.

‘You alright?’ 

‘Yeah, I’m fine.’ Dan mumbled. 

‘Okay. Let’s go to bed.’ Phil said, catching Dan’s hand as he closed the glass door. 

As they climbed the stairs, butterflies started moving in Dan’s stomach. Angrily, he tried to crush them. He wasn’t going to let whatever the hell was going on in his head ruin Scary Movie Night. But then, with Phil opening Dan’s bedroom door with his hand dragging behind…

Again, Dan watched quietly as Phil prepared his bedroom for the night. Fairy lights on, covers pulled back. Dan closed his eyes as Phil took off his jeans and pulled on the cookie monster pyjama pants that lay in the corner of Dan’s bedroom. 

‘Come on, Dan. Get into bed. Wouldn’t want you to get abducted by witches or something.’

Dan laughed ‘Fuck off.’

Phil climbed into the covers of Dan’s bed like a child. Dan couldn’t stop thinking about how adorable he was. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he joined his best friend in his bed. 

As per their tradition, it wasn’t long until Phil’s head lay just centimetres from Dan’s. He could see all of the colours in Phil’s beautiful blue eyes.

‘Dan?’

‘Yeah?’

Phil didn’t reply.

‘Phil?’ 

Then he noticed that Phil’s eyes were shut. His breathing had slowed. Dan smiled as his best friend slept beside him. 

But Dan was wide awake.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Phil. 

The way he smelt, the feeling of his skin, the sound of his laughter…Dan would do anything to protect Phil. 

Then Dan had a thought.

'I’m in love with Phil Lester.' 

Dan almost jumped as the thought drifted from his consciousness. He was terrified. Was he in love with his best friend? Confusion and anger consumed him.   
Phil stirred in his sleep. 

Dan looked at him. With his hand, he brushed the hair out of the pale boy’s eyes. He couldn’t help the wave of affection he felt for Phil. He wanted him so badly, but…  
Everything would be so much harder if they were together. They could only show affection behind closed – no, locked - doors, and if anyone ever found out…

And Dan didn’t even know if Phil had feelings for him. He probably didn’t. Dan couldn’t even comprehend the fact that Phil wanted to spend time with him, yet alone the concept that he might feel the same about Dan. 

Assuring himself that Phan would never be a thing, Dan drifted to sleep with his best friend beside him. 

~

Over the following weeks, Dan found himself constantly searching for new horror movies to watch with Phil. Whenever he found one, he and Phil would find a way (legally or otherwise) to watch it. Dan noticed that it always seemed to be Phil who would initiate the hand holding and bed sharing, but he always put it down to the fact that he was actually scared by the movies they watched. He convinced himself that there was no possible way that Phil Lester liked him back. 

~

One afternoon, Dan noticed that Phil wasn’t himself. He was sitting alone up in the office. Dan had heard him go up there straight after getting out of bed. Phil was probably still in his pyjamas. 

Trying not to be noticed, Dan made his way up to Phil. He managed to get to the office door soundlessly, but as he opened it, the damned thing creaked loudly. Dan swore under his breath. 

But Phil didn’t acknowledge him. 

Dan looked at the computer. He was watching an old Sims 4 video of theirs. 

‘You okay, Philly?’ Dan asked playfully.

‘Nothing. I’m fine.’ Phil’s voice was lethargic, but deeply saddened by something. Dan started to get worried. 

‘Watchya been doing all day up here?’

‘Just…thinking.’

‘About?...’

'Stuff.' 

Dan sighed. ‘You know, now I think I’m finally beginning to experience how frustrating I can be.’

Phil turned up the volume on the video. 

It was the second episode. They were building Dil’s house together. 

Dan stepped closer towards his best friend and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. 

‘Phil, you know you can tell me anything, right? I know that you’re a really private person, and you almost never talk about how you feel but…’

Phil remained silent. 

Dan turned Phil’s chair a little so that he could see his face. Tears were rolling down his pale cheeks. Without hesitating, Dan pulled his best friend into a hug.   
‘You’re not okay, Phil.’ Dan said into his best friend’s shoulder. He felt him shake his head. 

Guilt spread through Dan like wildfire. How had he let Phil get this upset without doing anything?

‘Come over here on the couch, okay?’

Together, they moved to the black couch, where Dan could hold his best friend against his chest as he cried quietly. 

After what felt like an eternity, Phil raised his head. 

‘I don’t want to hurt you.’

‘Phil, that is literally impossible. I have known you for seven years and I’ve only ever seen you cry a handful of times.’

Phil looked at Dan in the eye. Indecision covered his face. 

‘Tell me, Phil. You can trust me.’

Phil nodded. Then he took Dan’s hand in his own. Dan’s eyes widened in shock. 

‘I love you, Dan. And not in the way I’ve told you about for years. I’m in love with you. You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.’ 

Phil’s face had gone bright red. He couldn’t look Dan in the eye. With one last squeeze, Phil released Dan’s hand and stood up quickly, almost crashing into the desk as he lurched out of the room.

Dan sat there in shock. Phil… loved him? But… it was almost too much for Dan to comprehend. But he didn’t need to understand it. He just needed to know where Phil was.   
Shaking off the paralysis that had overtaken his body, Dan stood up quickly and tried to run towards the door Phil had slammed shut behind him. But his legs gave way and he came crashing to the ground, catching his forehead on the edge of the desk as he fell. His last thought before he blacked out was of Phil. God, he hoped Phil was okay. 

~

Dan woke up in hospital to the sound of beeping, and a familiar voice whispering in his ear. 

‘Dan, please, Dan. Wake up. I promise I’ll do anything. I’ll forget everything I feel for you. We can be best friends again, just please, please wake up…’

Using all his strength, Dan felt around until he found the familiar weight of Phil’s hand, and squeezed. 

He heard a gasp from above him.

‘Dan? Please, please tell me you’re okay!’

Blearily Dan opened his eyes to find the deep blue of Phil staring down anxiously at him. 

‘W-what happened?’ Dan moaned, trying to reach up to feel his head. 

Gently, Phil took Dan’s hand and guided it away from the bandage wrapped around his skull. 

‘I… I heard a loud bang and you had fallen over in the study… there was so much blood…’ he swallowed thickly. ‘You don’t remember?’

Dan squinted and tried to remember falling over in the office, but drew a blank after Phil kissed him and ran out of the room. Wait…

Phil looked nervously down at his feet. ‘So, ah, how much do you remember?’

Dan smiled at him. Phil quickly became overwhelmed. His hands began to shake and his face went bright red again.

‘Oh god, I’m so sorry, I’ll leave–’

Dan squeezed his hand. 

‘No!’ he rasped, catching Phil’s look of surprise. ‘I… I l-love you too’. 

Phil looked into Dan’s eyes for a solid minute, a look containing so much love and affection that Dan almost started crying again. Phil leaned down and placed a chastise kiss on Dan’s lips. Dan melted. This was what he wanted. 

Pulling away, Phil lay down next to Dan, lacing their fingers together. 

He smiled tiredly. 

‘Only us, isn’t it? Only we would mess this up this badly.’

Dan smiled and kissed Phil’s nose. 

‘Wanna watch a scary movie?’


End file.
